


care for a cheeto?

by veronicabunch



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicabunch/pseuds/veronicabunch
Summary: “Care to explain why there are Cheeto crumbs on every piece of furniture?”





	care for a cheeto?

**x x x**

“Care to explain why there are Cheeto crumbs  _on every piece of furniture?”_  Reggie asks, looking around at the  _war_  zone. God, everything has Cheeto crumbs on it. Even the  _white_  couch he’d bought last year. There’s a giant orange hand print in the top center of the middle cushion.

Everything.

Has.

Been.

Ruined.

When Archie and Jughead peek over the back of the couch, both with guilty expressions on their faces, Reggie tries to keep his anger steady. But then Jughead stands up, and Reggie understands. They were playing video games and eating Cheetos and one thing led to another. Jughead’s bare chest is covered in orange crumbs, and Reggie’s sure that should be a turn-off…except it kind of isn’t.

“Care for a Cheeto?” Jughead asks, holding up a squashed bag.

“Nope.”

“So, uh. We got a little carried away.”

“I can see,” Reggie says, looking at them both. Archie has the decency to blush. Jughead shrugs, because he knows Reggie well enough to know that the anger is already slipping away from him. “You couldn’t wait, what, twenty minutes for me to come home?”

“Actually,” Archie speaks up now. “The mess is all foreplay. We were trying to hold off until you got home.”

Reggie’s smile is unstoppable. He rolls his eyes. “God, you two are dorks. Why are we dating again?”

“I know, right? God, how could we ever be seen with someone so snobby?” Jughead teases, his eyes lighting up.

“Oh, now you’re gonna get it.”

“You both are so annoying when you get into your little competitive streaks,” Archie pipes up. Because he knows what will happen next. Reggie and Jughead share a look, a small nod, and then they both pounce on Archie. They all fall onto the floor, and Reggie’s pretty sure Jughead kneed him in the back, but it’s worth it.

“You have  _way_  too many clothes on,” Jughead murmurs, loosening Reggie’s tie.

“And not enough Cheeto crumbs on you,” Archie adds, dragging his orange fingertips down Reggie’s neck.

“Ugh. You’re both the worst.”

“But you love us, right?” Jughead asks, pausing mid-button popping. Reggie smiles and Archie snorts.

“Dude. He so loves us. He didn’t even yell about the bedroom sheets,” Archie says.

“Wait, what? I haven’t  _seen_  the bedroom sheets. What did you guys  _do_  to them?”

“Shh, now isn’t the time to be stressin’ handsome,” Jughead says, with a grin. He looks at Archie. “You gotta show Reggie that new trick you learned with your tongue.”

Reggie lays back, content for now. He wouldn’t have thought the three of them would’ve worked so well. But the truth is he can’t imagine his life without either of them. As he closes his eyes, he feels his pants be tugged off. And then Archie’s cool hands flip him over, fast and hard.

And Archie’s new tongue trick is well worth the cost for dry cleaning his furniture. Especially when Jughead is running his hands through Reggie’s hair at the same time.

Dammit, Reggie is the world’s luckiest son of a bitch and no one can convince him otherwise.

 

x x x

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here.](https://veronicabunch.tumblr.com/post/162565357722/jarchie-or-reghead-or-archiejugheadreggie-if)


End file.
